1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a linear bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a linear motion bearing, a generally cylindrical housing is designed to move relative to a shaft. The housing includes a load bearing plate structure comprising a plurality of ball retaining segments. Each ball retaining segment includes a plurality of ball bearings moveable in a track. The segments are mounted within the housing so that movement of the housing with respect to the shaft is effectuated through engagement of the bearings with the shaft. As the housing moves, the ball bearings move in respective tracks. This disclosure describes an improvement on these prior art systems.